


ART - For SmallFandomFest

by TarlanX (Tarlan)



Category: Alexander (2004), Blood Ties (TV), Centurion (2010), Century Hotel (2001), In the Flesh (TV), The 4400, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Community: smallfandomfest, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/TarlanX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for SmallFandomFest FEST17 - May-July 2015 and FEST18 - Dec 2015-Jan 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Centurion - SPQR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort prompt: Job-related trauma

The prompt was for **Centurion (2010), Quintus, All for Rome** , and the sight of Quintus bloodied from battle seemed to depict all he had done - For Rome initially, but eventually it's simply a matter of survival.

**Click on images for wallpaper versions.**

**Centurion - SPQR - Version 1**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/687460/687460_original.jpg)

**Centurion - SPQR - Version 2**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/687773/687773_original.jpg)

.


	2. Century Hotel - A Woman Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Nor hell a fury as a woman scorned.  
>  Hurt/Comfort prompt: skeletons in the closet

Danny and Michael's story was just one segment in this movie but it was a tragedy, and the quote _Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned_ by William Congreve, seemed so apt.

**Click image for wallpaper version**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/687978/687978_original.jpg)

 


	3. In The Flesh - Light and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They're like darkness and light

I adored Keiren and Simon in this show. In fact, I adore the entire show!

**Click image for wallpaper version**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/689650/689650_original.jpg)


	4. The 4400 - Working Together

**The 4400** was an excellent science fiction show that had so much potential. I liked the growth of the characters within the show - Shawn and Jordan in particular. I liked the premise that The 4400 had been abducted to be the saviors of humanity from a bleak future.

**Click on image for larger size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/690424/690424_original.jpg)

 


	5. Alexander - Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Hephaiston's pride comes in so many forms.

Alexander and Hephaiston's pride comes in so many forms and here I thought I'd try to bring in several:

Pride in his King  
Pride in his King's battle skills  
Pride in being consort and friend to Alexander.

**Click on image for larger version**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/706946/706946_original.jpg)

 


	6. Blood Ties - Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Henry have trust issues.

Vicki has tried to end the conflict between Henry and Mike, wanting the best for both of them. Perhaps it's time she let them work it out together... and hope for the best.

**Click on image for larger version**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/707179/707179_original.jpg)

 


	7. ART - The Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEST18 prompt: beyond the wall

**Click on the image for (1920x1080) wallpaper size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/775736/775736_original.jpg)

 


End file.
